Wanderlust
by Seni-x
Summary: Peter and Wendy have a perfect happy life. Neither know about eachother anymore.Both were wild and full of life, but they don't remember...Both shared a secret but never told each other


**Disclaimer: the original story is of J.M. Barrie - Peter Pan. The song is of Nightwish - Wanderlust. This story is mine, with characters of the named book.**

**WANDERLUST**

_'Peter!'_

_He turned round. 'Yes, Wendy?'_

_'Will you come back?'_

_'To hear stories about myself!'_

_He crowed and flew away._

Wendy smiled. She knew he'd come back. He must come back.

She would tell many stories, every night, just to make sure Peter returned.

Nights came and went and by morning, Wendy always slept on the window sill.

He hadn't come that night either.

_**I want to see where the sirens sing**_

_**Hear how the wolves howl**_

_**Sail the dead calm water of the Pacific**_

Slowly, Wendy started to forget about Neverland. It became a figment of her imagination, or wasn't it? As she was growing older and married, she stopped telling stories every night.

For, they were only stories.

Peter Pan, Neverland and fairies- it all did not exist.

Jane, her daughter, believed them at first.

_**Dance in the fields of coral**_

_**Be blinded by the white**_

_**Discover the deepest jungle**_

Night after night, Jane sat by her window. Dreaming of Peter Pan and Hook, pirates and mermaids, fairies and the Lost Boys. Until Mother decided she was too old for it.

But she was only 11. How could that be too old for faith, love and fairy-dust?

Jane rebelled against the decision, but alas… She too had to grow up eventually.

_**I want to find the Secreth Path**_

_**A bird delivered into my heart, so**_

The young Peter Pan never knew about this history. For, he had not forgotten about Wendy nor her stories. He had returned, but found that he could not relocate Wendy's room.

Yes, her brothers he found. But they were not his story-telling Wendy-Bird.

He flew around the house, every once and then, only to see that all the windows were closed and some even were barred.

_**It's not the end**_

_**Not the kingdom come**_

_**It is the journey that matters, the distant wanderer**_

_**Call of the wild**_

_**in me forever and ever and ever forever**_

_**Wanderlust**_

Peter returned to Neverland. He told the Lost Boys their Wendy-mother had left them forever. He did not tell he couldn't find her anymore, but as a young and ignorant boy, he made it seem it was Wendy's fault. All those years, he never mentioned her again and the Lost Boys forgot all about her. But Peter hadn't. He thought about her every day, night and in-between.

_**I want to love by the Blue Lagoon**_

_**Kiss under the maning moon**_

_**Straying, claiming my place in this mortal coil**_

After Jane too had grown up and started her own life by her own family, Wendy became sadder every night. Her husband had died, Jane lived in Ireland with her family, John had died in the war and Michael had his own financial problems. She was all alone. Without acknowledging, she started to wait at the window again, watching the sky and the second star to the right.

Slowly, her heart turned younger again. Memories slipped in every now and then and Wendy began to dream about Neverland and Hook. Sometimes she moaned in her sleep and for those who lived in the shadows, heard her say "Peter, come back" over and over again.

_**Riding the dolphins**_

_**Asking the mountains**_

_**Dreaming Alaska**_

_**The Earth can have but Earth**_

Back in Neverland, Peter had lost too. His Boys had left one by one to grow up and there were almost no Boys left. There also came no new Boys, because the nannies became more careful and no one fell out of their carriage anymore. Slowly, Peter began to die inside.

He didn't notice - but Neverland and Tinkerbell knew it and felt it.  
Winter was setting in for the first time in years.

Tinkerbell, as small as she was, knew Peter was dying inside. He missed Mother and though she hadn't liked Mother, she couldn't bare to see her friend like that.

When night fell, a small shining spot disappeared between the first and second star of morning, flying towards London.

_**I want to find the Secreth Path**_

_**A bird delivered into my heart, so**_

Wendy was laying on the sill again. Tinkerbell had found her after hours of searching. Almost all windows were closed but one was open in this time of the year.

An old woman was sleeping with her hair nicely braided with a bow.

Tinkerbell sat there, watching Wendy. Yes, she knew it was Wendy, for a fairy might be small, but they are quite smart. But she couldn't believe how much older she had become.

Had it been so many years? Had Peter really forgotten about Wendy for so long?

_**It's not the end**_

_**Not the kingdom come**_

_**It is the journey that matters, the distant wanderer**_

_**Call of the wild**_

_**in me forever and ever and ever forever**_

_**Wanderlust**_

'Peter… Please, stay.'

Tinkerbell looked up and flew to Wendy's shoulder. "What did you say?" She whispered in Wendy's ear.

"Peter, no. I want to come to. I want to ride with the dolphins and see the fairies dance."

A great plan had formed itself in Tinkerbell's little head.

"Wendy," She whispered again. "Do you want to come to Neverland again? See Peter Pan fly again?" Wendy nodded while sleeping.

That was good enough for Tinkerbell and she flew over Wendy's sleeping body.

Fairy dust fell all over Wendy and slowly she started to float. With an enormous trust, Tinkerbell was able to move Wendy towards the second star, just past morning.

_**Look into my eyes and see the wanderer**_

_**See the mirror of a wolf behold the pathfinder**_

After many hours, Tinkerbell arrived with the sleeping Wendy in Neverland.

Her breathing had slowed down, but Tinkerbell was not worried.

For did anyone die in Neverland? Never.

But what did she knew, for she was a fairy…

Wendy's heart was old and was beating slower every minute.

While Tinkerbell fetched Peter Pan - "I've got a present", Wendy really started dying.

Her blood, warm and red, was slowly freezing still of ageing and her hands started to become cold. Peter Pan arrived exciting.

"What is it, Tink? What's my present?" Tink told him to turn around and so he did.

Peter felt his breath stop and fell on his knees, tears in his eyes.

"Mother? Wendy?"

Right at that moment, Wendy opened her eyes.

"Peter…" She smiled and that was her last doing on this life.

She died in Peter's arms.

Even the pirates remembered that day forever - for that was the day Winter stayed in Neverland and never left to bring the sun again. That was the day Peter Pan's heart died.

**A/N: And? How do you all like it? Read and Review, please. I'd be very happy.**

**The song is a quite hard and loud song, but for me it's the lyrics that are beautiful.**

**They fit Peter and Wendy perfectly, both were wild and full of life.**

**Both shared a secret but never told each other. **

**Quite cute, no? **

**R&R and you shall receive all cookies! **


End file.
